worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Turian Republic
Res Publica Turiana =General Information= Culture The Thirteen Classes of Citizenship XIII (Socii) *Non-Turians who have not completed a term of service in the Auxilia XII (Civites) *Non-serving citizens, comprised of: **Turians below the age of majority. **Turians who have completed their mandatory terms of service and are working outside of the military or public service. **Non-Turans who have completed their terms of service in the Auxilia. XI (Milite or Famulus Publius) *'Soldier' or 'Public Servant' **A soldier fresh out of Recruit Processing, or an entry-level gofer. **Equivalent to a Private. X (Immune or Exceptor) *'Specialist' or 'Scribe' **A military specialist such as an engineer or medic, or part of a lower manager's team. **Equivalent to a Corporal. IX (Decurio or Subadiutor) *'Leader of Ten' or 'Subadjutant' **A squad leader in the Legions or lower manager assigned by an Adiutor to lead his or her team in the execution of part of a greater task. **Equivalent to a Sergeant. VIII (Tesserario or Adiutor) *'Watchmaster' or 'Adjutant' **A century's senior squad leader and its third-in-command, or a middle manager assigned to oversee one aspect of a office's operations or part of a greater project. **Equivalent to a First Sergeant. VII (Optio or Cornicularius) *'Chosen Man' or 'Chief of Staff' **The handpicked executive officer of a century and its second-in-command sometimes assigned to senior specialist duties (eg paymaster or jailor), or a middle manager serving as senior assistant and right-hand to an office head. **Equivalent to a Second Lieutenant. VI (Centurio or Princeps) *'Leader of One Hundred' or 'First Man/Woman' **Commanding officer of a century or public service office head. **Equivalent to a First Lieutenant, Captain'(1)', or Major'(2)'. V (Tribunus) *'Tribal Leader' **Commanding officer of a cohort of six to ten centuries or chief of a municipal public service department such as Finances, Health, Public Safety & Law Enforcement, or Engineering (often a trained military engineer). **Equivalent to a Major'(2)' or Lieutenant Colonel'(3)'. IV (Praefectus) *'One in Charge' **Senior staff officer of a legion and second in command (in charge of intelligence, operations, supply, and personnel, most particularly the establishment of defensible lodgings in the field) or "mayor" of a municipality. **Equivalent to a Lieutenant Colonel'(3)'. III (Legatus) *'Leader possessing commission' **Legionary commander with broad discretionary powers or governor of a number of municipalities or a lesser-populated planet. **Equivalent to a Colonel or 1/2-star General'(4)'. II (Promagistratus) *'In place of the master' **Leader of a number of legions as a Dux assigned to the execution of a planetary campaign or governor of a planet or several nearby planets. **Equivalent to a 3-star General. I (Magistratus Ordinarius) *'Ordinary Master' **Leader of all military forces assigned to a given campaign (as a military Praetor'(5)'), temporary governor of conquered territory (as a military Quaestor'(6)'), head of government (as one of the two Consuls), Supreme Court judge (as a civilian Praetor'(5)'), master Treasurer (as a civilian Quaestor'(6)'), or any number of other major positions. **Equivalent to a 4-star General or Field Marshal. Null (Magistratus Extraordinarius) *'Extraordinary Master' **Magistrate elected Dictator with unrestrained emergency powers in times of great crisis. **No Equivalent. Notes (1) A centurion's seniority within the Centuriate of a legion is determined by a complex arrangement based on which century in which cohort he commands; the commander of the Sixth (or Tenth, whatever the lowest number is) Century of the Third Cohort, for eample is senior to the commanding centurion of the Second Century of the Fourth Cohort. He is not, however, senior to the Centuriones commanding the First Century of *any* cohort, because that position is also responsible for the advising and assistance of the cohort's tribune, and carries with it greater responsibility and privilege, thus equating more to a Captain than a Lieutenant. (2) Senior to all other centurions in his legion is the commander of the First Century of the First Cohort, chief of the legion's Centuriate and its' senior representative at all meetings of the legion's senior staff - this is the exalted Primus Pilus, whose authority rivals that of the legion's Major-equivalent tribunes, save perhaps his own or others that have distinguished themselves, meriting the equivalent rank of Lieutenant Colonel. (3) Due to the rarity of ranks beyond the Fifth Class and to the difficulty of equating some Roman ranks to modern ones, a prefect is effectively the same modern rank as a tribune, a Lieutenant Colonel, but a prefect is in actuality unquestionably senior and superior - he is the legion's second in command and its' master when encamped or in barracks. (4) A Legate's command can and does vary wildly in size, from as little as six cohorts of six centuries (approximately 3000 men) to ten cohorts of ten centuries (approximately 8000 men), plus an equally variable number of Auxiliary cohorts (as many as ten, one for each legionary cohort - another 1500-4000 troops of various kinds). This equates to a modern unit varying between regiment, brigade, and division size, and thus makes it difficult to really nail down the Legate's rank equivalency. (5) A Praetor in military service, commanding a vast armed force with vast discretionary powers in the persecution of the foe, is not all that unlike a Praetor in civilian service, directly supervising and organizing the legal proceedings of a world or sector of worlds. He is also uniquely qualified to convene and direct military inquiries or court-martials. (6) Similarly, a civilian Quaestor in charge of the Rube Goldberg machine that is the fiscal and organizational oversight of the public service is uniquely qualified to lead the reorganization and reconstruction of conquered enemy territory. Government *Type: Representative Democratic Meritocracy **(Dictatorship during periods of emergency) *Head of State: None **(Dictator during periods of emergency) *Heads of Government: Consul Publius and Consul Militaris **(Public Consul and Military Consul) ***The highest *Legislature: Senatus Turianus (Turian Senate) *Judiciary: Praetorium Turianus *Fiscal Supervisory Agency: Quaestorium Turianus Relevant Xenology Turian Physiology Turian Language Sectors Tiber (D16) *Home Sector *Population: 60B or LX*X^IX or (((LX))) (C16) (D15) (D17) (C15) (D18) (E15)